SPC02
is the 2nd episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 343rd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. This episode focuses on the renewal of the broken friendship between Hibiki and Kanade. Synopsis Hibiki and Kanade, now as Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm, still could not work together, and so took the brunt of the Negatone's attack. Reverted back to their civilian forms, the two could only watch as Siren and the others took their record and the musical note away. After being defeated so easily by the enemy, Hibiki and Kanade started bickering again. To soothe the two, Hummy told them the story of how the Legendary Score, on which the Melody of Happiness was written, was stolen by the enemy, and how she needed Hibiki and Kanade's help as Pretty Cure to collect the musical notes back before Siren did. Even so, Kanade did not believe that she could work together with Hibiki as Pretty Cure, and ran from the scene. Hummy, not understanding why Hibiki and Kanade always quarrel, asked Hibiki for a reason. On the first day of middle school, Hibiki and Kanade initially agreed to meet up and enter the school together, but Kanade never appeared at the appointed place. Feeling deserted, Hibiki entered school, and saw Kanade already inside, smiling and talking with other friends. Hummy felt that there must be a reason for Kanade's behaviour, but Hibiki had no heart to listen. Meanwhile, Siren and the other reported to Mephisto about the shortcomings of the new Pretty Cure. Mephisto told Siren that, as long as their hearts could not unite, the two girls could not transform into Pretty Cure. Thinking about each other, Hibiki and Kanade remained depressed. Just then, Hibiki met a little girl, Arisa, waiting for a friend in front of the school gates. Just like Hibiki on the first day of school, they had promised to meet under the third Sakura tree from the school gates. Kanade came by then, and led Arisa to another Sakura tree at the opposite side of school. And waiting there was Arisa's friend, Rena. After witnessing how Arisa and Rena mixed up the meeting place, Hibiki and Kanade realized how they made the same mistake on the first day of school. Just then, Siren and Trio the Minor appeared, planning to steal their Cure Modules so they could not transform into Pretty Cure. The record Negatone created by Siren started to resound with a sorrowful melody, causing Arisa, Rena and other people around to fall into sorrow. United by anger, Hibiki and Kanade transform into Pretty Cure! Admitting their mistake during the first day of school, Melody and Rhythm got through to each other. As one, they chased after the Negatone, took back their precious record, and returned the musical note to Hummy. Acknowledging their misunderstanding from that first day of school, Hibiki and Kanade apologized, embarrassed. Together, they told Hummy that they would work together as Pretty Cure from now on. Major Events *Hibiki and Kanade manage to mend their broken friendship. *The Cures used their combo attack, Passionate Harmony, for the first time. *Kanade's fetish for cat paws is revealed. Trivia *"Gaga-n" from the episode title is a sound effect used in anime to display a feeling of shock. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Arisa *Rena Gallery spc02screens8.jpg|"See you next week!" Image (ending card) wall_suite_2_1_s.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode (ver. 1). wall_suite_2_2_s.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode (ver. 4). Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪